Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data processing, and in particular, to presenting information to users.
Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Today almost all professionals carry at a minimum 2-3 computing devices (mobile telephone, personal digital assistant, media player, tablet computer, laptop computer, etc.). Much of a person's waking hours are spent using one or more of these devices. With better bandwidth availability and a company's policies of bring your own device (BYOD), the options for consuming information are increasing.
Most of time, the same information is presented to users in all devices with optimization on rendering. As an example, consider a report block that is to be displayed on a mobile telephone, a tablet computer, and a laptop computer; the same data and representation of data is enabled to suit the landscape and interactivity of the devices. The report designer is aware of these possible output device parameters and designs the report block accordingly.
Sometimes it is more appropriate for the information to be represented in different formats for analysis on different devices. For example, when the user is using a device with a large display (desktop computer, laptop computer, etc.), it is appropriate to present an entire document; when the user is using a mobile device (e.g., for telephone calls, chatting, etc.), it is appropriate to present alerts or summaries of the document. Each of these stages requires different information representation and media for communicating.